visits to vole
by groovywritter
Summary: Emily loved going on walks with her dog patch they would walk for miles but one day discovered a whole new world and animals that could actually talk their adventures had only just begun...


VISITS TO 0LD VOLE

vole was relaxing in his home as usual sitting by the fire looking around his little house thinking how glad he was to have a little place he could call his own and glad how warm and cosy it was, yes Timmy mouse house was lovely and Rabbits house was very big and elegant and even Foxes house who's house was very much like his underground and away from the world was very nice ...no this was his house where he could sit all day and gather his thoughts, read his books or do a little baking when the urge took him and how very glad he was to have it.

Across the fields in the village lived Emily .Emily lived with her, mum, sister eve and Brother James oh and of course her dog patch. Patch was Emily's best friend they did everything together from exploring in the day time to snuggling up together at night time Emily didn't like thunder storms but it was a lot less scary when she had patch to cuddle and talk to.

One morning Emily woke up to the sun shining through her window and then she sat up and said to patch i think its exploring day today, Patch happily wagged his tail and after Emily was up and dressed and had breakfast they went off across the fields to explore. After a while Emily became hungry so she sat with Patch under a tree and ate the packed lunch her mother had packed for her and of course there was a snack in there for patch and a bottle of water. Then off they went to explore again after a while they came to a long dirt track path with many burrows along it Patch seemed excited about this and started barking and sniffing at them then suddenly Patch disappeared out of sight .Emily started calling him and looking for him he was nowhere to be found she came to the last burrow and stepped backwards she slipped and fell .She found herself at the bottom of this long tunnel that had many lights lighting the way as it was dark and seemed never ending .She decided to follow the tunnel to she got to the end she was very very nervous because she did not know what sort of creatures you would find down holes like these and also this was the first time she had been down, any holes but she had to find her best friend in the world she had to find her play mate she had to find patch. So off she went down the tunnel then she could hear a voice and a whining noise the voice sounded very timed and kind and the whining sound sounded like her best friend when he had hurt himself but the other voice she had never heard before she started to jog and as she got closer to the sound she had to rub her eyes and blink twice to believe what her eyes saw...in front of her was patch but kneeling down near him was a small stout figure which from a distance looked like he had very small eyes and whiskers and as she got nearer she saw it was actually a Vole .The Vole looked startled as he realised Emily was there err Hello the Vole said is" this fine chap yours ?"" Yes" Emily said ",i think he's hurt his paw I've got some healing herbs inside if you wish to come in "?..Emily looked at the vole and was thinking what to do .she had no way of getting out of the hole and she had to help Patch so she decided to go she said "my names Emily, and this is Patch "well welcome Emily and patch my names Mr vole and you are quite welcome in my small humble hole."

Emily followed vole in and Patch limped after Emily they went through a round door that had lights either side Emily thought it funny that she was suddenly small enough to fit but that went out of her mind when she saw moles little house it was wonderful two comfortable chairs sat each side of a roaring fire and above on the mantelpiece was a collection of ornaments that she suspected were family heirlooms or vole had collected over the years, and as she looked around the room she saw pictures of moles from long ago and pictures of a mouse, a rabbit and there was even a picture of a fox Emily didn't say anything to vole she was just so awestruck of the sight she was seeing. Vole hurried through a little door way that lead from his living room to what looked like a hall Emily could hear pots banging and water running and something rustling then Vole appeared again with some green herbs and warm water and a little towel there he said if we dip this towel in with the mixed herbs and wrap it around patches sore leg this should help with the swelling and the pain, Patch lay there quietly as vole put the compress on his leg then he curled up in a ball and went to sleep quite content in front of a warm fire. vole looked at him and laughed" look like he is feeling better" he said Emily giggled to "yes" she said. "would you like a cup of tea and a jam tart "Vole asked" yes please" Emily replied "I made them myself" Vole replied after that the two sat by the fire and talked as if they had know each other for years mole told of his friends Timmy mouse and his riverbank and told of Rabbit and his huge house and also of Fox and his house in the dark wood where nobody should go in the dark and never alone and of all the adventures the three of them had gone on .Emily told of her adventures with patch and her mum and sister eve and brother suddenly Voles looked at the clock it was and Emily had to be home by five for tea and they had quite a long way to travel back .Vole woke Patch up and he was walking a lot better now Emily thanked Vole for his help and the tea and lovely jam tarts vole lead them to a place in the tunnel where there was a ladder and they could climb up Patch gave mole a lick as if to say thank you and got up the ladder and stood looking down at Emily ,Emily gave vole a hug and said thank you again Vole looked at eye she thought she could see a tear in his eye but she promised him she would come back and see him and that seemed to cheer him up then Emily climbed the ladder waved one more time at Vole and sat off for home she got home just in time for tea when she had, had her tea she went to bed where she sat with Patch and talked quietly about their incredible adventure to Vole hole she was sad that she had to leave Vole but glad she would be going back again and wondering where her adventures would take them this time...


End file.
